The purpose of monitoring the performance of individuals executing tasks, such as evaluating calls and coaching agents (e.g. people performing customer service tasks), is to improve the quality of the task, e.g. an interaction, and train the individuals towards improved performance Agent evaluations may be based on hard coded rules which are generic to an agent's type. Based on such rules, certain kinds of interaction may be evaluated over a standard time period with a standard amount of interaction of a standard type. Due to the generic nature of such processes they may perform poorly in terms of improving agent performance. The same applies to the monitoring of performance of individuals in general.